Another Vampire Story
by fairytink2202
Summary: OK! third time doing this and im sorry... i have been editing this and trying to get it right... PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prolouge: Fate

Another Vampire Story

By. Elizabeth R. Carcia

Prologue: Fate

Who chooses our fate? Is it me or the cold blooded killer that is so common? I have been able to dance with the killer before staining my dress with red satin. My heart had been racing that night when I and my brother were leaving from our home to go to a Halloween party. I was a corpse bride wearing a white and black wedding dress splattered with fake blood. My brother Conner was a vampire (go figure right?) we knew the risk of going out like this out in the open, we the vampire human fairy kids. This was the only night that we could let our wings materialize out of our body, and expose our fangs. But it was also the most dangerous time. Other vampires hated us because we were still human. Our mother Sandra was half fairy and half human, and our father Vladimir was a half human half vampire breed. It was dangerous also because the good Queen Martha hated the vampire kind and created an army of bounty hunters with "special" abilities to keep us in check. She was just really afraid that she would lose her status as queen. This is how our story began…


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Halloween

Chapter one: Happy Halloween

"Can you get off of me Conner? I need to get the corset on. You think that because your older means you can do what you want." I growled baring my fangs at him. "Calm down Destiny I will get off in a minute let me just put the necklace on its pretty plus you look so huggable to!" Conner giggled and hugged me tighter and didn't let go. So I mumbled a quick spell and he was in a blue goop hugging himself instead of me. I naturally laughed and when mom came up to check on us and looked at my glowing hands and at Conner in the blue glob. "Why is he in that?" she asked giving me a mad look and made me undo the spell. "Sorry mom."I sighed still smiling as she walked away, her blue wings making a trail of sparkles that lit up the dim hallway like stars in the night. I snickered and finished getting dressed and then realized that Conner was just staring at the window, there was a pair of glowing eyes staring at me intently. I barred my teeth and faced him. "Who is that Conner?"I looked back at him and made bright blue orbs with little energy bolts on my hands and snarled.

Conner hissed at him and big black wings ripped out of his back, in his hand a black sword molded out of his hands and held it out. The window opened and a boy came in, it was Craig, our best friend and fellow vampire. Craig had short curly orange hair and deep blue eyes that had flecks of gold and red in the center. He was beautiful beyond compare and was lightly built. He was my closest friend. "I can't believe you both still can't remember that I sneak in through here to hang out with you all the time." Craig laughed and hugged me. Conner was still iffy about Craig so he put his sword away safely in his skin and sat down. "Could you at least knock?" Conner asked. "Why? I do like a good laugh once in awhile…" Craig responded, still hugging me. "Get off Craig, "I pulled myself off of him and took a step back. "I don't want my wedding dress wrinkled even more." I sighed and smiled. "Ready, Conner?" I asked looking at him and Craig finishing up their costumes and smiled. "Why are you both working in each other's costumes?" "I am trying to prove to your brother that you can trust me" Craig answered. "So? I trust you. That's all you need." I smiled

And looked at the red pendant around Conner's neck. "A little tacky don't you think Conner? Are you supposed to be Dracula?"I laughed at the pendant. "No I like it, why? Do you think it looks bad?" he looked at me wide eyed. "It looks fine don't worry Conner."I smiled and looked around, Craig was gone. "Where is he?" I started worrying. "Who?"Conner asked and his wings came up, thick and dangerous. "Craig… He isn't here anymore. Do you know?"I got nervous and the orbs re appeared in my hands. Craig jumped out of the black corner and tackled me. He was in his cat form (more like a black jaguar). "Craig gets off! Now or el-" was all I could manage before a paw came down on my lips. Conner killed the lights and we saw a red line aiming at a wall where my head was. It was a snip. One of the Queen's little bugs that hunted uncontrollable vampires. We called them black mosquitoes on account that anything they bit turned into vampires with black markings all over their bodies. This snip had the wrong vampire we weren't black mosquitoes. We were good vampires. My mother was a good friend to the queen and we had special rights than the others. We were allowed to live with other human families and could pick what blood we could get from the hospital. Unlike the others that had the rules drilled into their very souls. I felt so bad sometimes…

"Destiny, hey Destiny you ok?"A soft voice mumbled in my ear and I opened my eyes. It was Craig. He was leaning over me putting a band aid on my cheek; I must have cut it when I got knocked down. "Thanks Craig. You saved me from an accidental death." I hugged him and smiled. "Why was a snip after you sis? Who did you kill?" Conner joked and Craig looked outside and his eyes were fidgety and he didn't move his position at all for at least five minutes. It was almost like he was in a trance but it didn't last long because I zapped his butt with a tiny blue orb the size of a penny. Ok maybe a quarter but who was measuring? I sure wasn't but I did measure the distance he jumped which was funny to Conner. "I'm sorry Craig. I didn't mean to hurt you…" I apologized. "It's fine… I'm out of here; see you both at the party. But be careful the bloods gang is planning something and I don't want you both in the area. Craig warned. "We will be fine." Conner let him know. Craig nodded and jumped into the night. I shivered at the fact another gang was going to pull something illegal this year. I guarantee that they would go to an all human party and lure poor victims to their knees and near death. Or make the hair brained queen get nervous. She doesn't realize that all vampires' students pose as humans and get mixed in. "Ready to leave Destiny?" Conner nudged my arm and made me jump. "Yeah lets go…"I sighed quietly and sprouted my wings. They were an amethyst with gold and silver flecks and silver swirls all on the tips of my wings. They also were almost as big as my mom's enormous wings, but still smaller than my brothers. His were raven black feathers that looked like they were groomed to perfection.

We took off out of the window into the cool night. The moon wasn't out but it tried to get its heavenly light beam through the purple clouds that were refusing to share it with the world. "I hope that Craig will get to the party ok. All we need is the vampire gangs after us again." I sighed.

Soon it was a dark area that we could land and I let my wings melt away into the black night. We started walking and we heard 3 gun shots going off. The patrol must of caught wind of the others that were getting into trouble; so we hurried along till we reached the top of Merry St and Summit Drive. There were about six vampires that surrounded us. "Hello Staci. Funny seeing you a member of the lowest club. I thought you were going to better yourself instead of being another pet to another dumb ass junkie." Conner smirked and spread out his wings, they looked sharp and deadly like a black beak. Staci hissed at him and took a step forward and cussed something in Spanish. I made a neon green orb around us and closed my eyes focusing on the footsteps of the vampires walking around us. The one on the left lunged so I made an opening big enough so Conner could make his orb around us. He created the orb just as the boy crumpled against the black and neon green bubble. We opened our eyes and his were a solid black and mine were amethyst with gold sparkles around my eyes. We only would look like that if we were combining our energy. "Ready Conner?" "Ready Destiny?" we asked each other and nodded, then the fireworks began. We were watching them squirm as Conner made a super high pitched screech and then I created a tie-dye green and black spike at the first two gang members then Staci took out a gun with a cloth on her hand. No…I thought, she was able to get one of those guns, one hit to the heart and we were dead. He was my brother and I loved him. And if he was gone I wouldn't be able to protect myself. I thought to myself. So when she took the shot aimed at his heart I flung myself in front of the bullet with the cross and it hit my shoulder, "Good I got the girl Seth."Staci smiled and said in a Spanish accent. I started bleeding and the green was fading fast and I was in pain. I let out a screech for help and our parents where there within seconds. "Who shot the gun?" my father asked and stared down all of the ones that were alive. The blond haired boy pointed to Staci and dad raised a hand to her head and froze here while mom pulled out a crystal spear made of frozen holy water and stabbed it through Staci's heart. Staci let out a scream before she died and turned black. My body started convulsing and I cried out in pain. Mom must have killed the rest of the low life gang with dad because Conner was trying to take out the bullet by himself and kept failing. The pain was too much. I gave up and sank into unconsciousness.

When I woke up mom was wrapping a bandage around my body and Conner was holding me up half naked with dad covering his eyes and looking away himself. "Mom? What happened?" I looked at her and blinked. Conner got out of dad's hands and looked at me. "You're ok Destiny!" he turned me and hugged me not remembering that I had no shirt on and mom was bandaging me up. I was blushing at the compassion he showed towards me. There was a quiet click at the window and I noticed a black panther was on a thick branch looking at the street. He was watching for my dad? My brother? What was Craig doing up there and not at the party? I would ask later. "Get off of your sister so your mother can bandage her up please." dad sighed and looked at me; he smiled at my face when I looked at him. "Sorry…" he looked at me then let go quickly. I got finished and put a pink top on over the bandages. "Is Conner ok?" I looked worried and hugged him. "Yes I'm fine… don't worry; I would never leave your side. I promise that Destiny." Conner sat down and pulled me with him. Craig slinked into the room and looked at me. "I told you guys pay attention where you're going so you wouldn't get caught in their plans. It's the same every year and now look at what happened." Craig sighed. "What do you mean Craig?" mom asked. "I had warned these guys that one of the low life gangs were planning something an attack so they should of watched where they were they landed…" he explained while I sat in Conner's arm. He refused to let go of me and I didn't care. "Ok, thanks Craig, you're a big help." She smiled sweetly and left with dad. "Can you leave? I can take care of her from here." Conner looked at Craig and had a splash of jealousy in his voice. "Fine I will watch the outside of the house to make sure nobody comes near." Craig sighed annoyed and climbed out the window again. "Conner, are you ok?" I asked him. "Yeah. I'm fine I am just a little anxious. You could have died taking that bullet. I don't want to lose you." He started crying and hugged me tight.


	3. Chapter 2: Love You With A Kiss

Chapter 2: Love you with a kiss

I woke up with Conner hugging me on my bed, I was under the blanket and he was above it still asleep. Craig was at the foot of my bed sleeping in a black ball and I sighed. Conner was next to me and Craig was in front of me. Great… I was almost boxed in, but I found my escape by sliding out of Conner's arms and standing up fast. Craig woke up and he was by my side hugging me tight. "Destiny… I have to tell you something." He paused and I nodded. "Destiny I love you…" he smiled and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back and had a tear in my eye. "You do?" I tried to sound happy but I wasn't. "Yes I do. I always loved you." Craig answered and then kissed my neck several times and I felt his teeth brush my neck. My human blood… That's what he is after. I gulped and Conner woke to that. He looked at us and stood up but it was too late. Craig bit me and drank some of my blood. I was tearing and looked at Conner. We are not only hated by the vampires we were also considered special game. Any half vampire half creature people were special "game" to the vampires. Craig had won something even better than getting a kiss from me. He got to taste my human blood. I started crying at the thought of what he did and he stopped, on the side of his mouth there was a drop of my blood and Conner took the chance to kick him off of me and pushed him against the wall, "What are you trying to pull?! Tell me!" Conner bashed Craig's head against the wall. "I love her Conner. I had to taste her to make sure she was the right person for me and not someone who would use me. She is someone who wouldn't use me." Craig answered. "No. You can't take my sister. You won't take my sister! I am marrying her! I love her! I wouldn't hurt her!" Conner yelled and threw her out of the window. "I'm sorry Destiny. After what you did last night I don't want to lose you at all I love you. You protected me and cared for me even when I was a complete jerk to you; you cared and helped me through it all. I couldn't live without you and I would die for you. Please choose me… please." he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "Conner, thank you, my brother I will accept your engagement."I kissed his lips and smiled. Conner blushed and hugged me. "Are you ok though?" he looked at the bite mark on my neck. "Yeah, Craig likes me. I only like him as a friend and he wants more!" I buried my face into him and closed my eyes. Conner smelled like the ocean and mint. It was a weird mix but I adored it. It was different than what Craig smelled like; he smelled like lavender which always made me think of a time where there was no war, no hatred or anger. But when he kissed me all I could smell was lime and chili peppers like in a restaurant. It made me sick to my stomach. "Its Saturday, want to go out? I have my license." I smiled. He hadn't had the time to get his so I did for us, and my shiny midnight blue Tahoe was ready for me to drive. I was an excellent driver and I wanted to take it out for a spin, and I needed new clothes to wear for fall. "You won't kill me will you?" Conner jokingly asked me. "Yes, I am going to throw you out the window on the highway." I smiled at him giggling.

Once we both got dressed, I put a blue and pink scarf around my neck to hide the bite mark. "Bye mom! Conner and me are going shopping!" I yelled in the doorway and walked to my truck and hopped into the driver's side. Conner followed and went in on the other side. "So what stores are we going to?" he looked at me curiously and took off the scarf. "Just to JC Penny's and maybe Macys. Is that ok with you?" I asked and started the Tahoe and pulled out carefully but fast then punched it zero to fifty in five minutes. "Why do you go fast?!" he held onto the seat smiling. "It's quicker to get to the highway this fast. Plus I like speed…"I sighed and looked at Conner. "You're so weird Destiny." He giggled. I smiled and looked at the road.

"Why did you jump in front of the bullet for me? I mean you looked almost happy it wasn't me that got hit…" I just smiled and said in French "Je désolé que je voulais vous sûrs." "Huh?" Conner looked at me and shook his head confused. "Nothing Conner." I smiled hugely and pulled into a parking lot on the north side of Macy's. We were running out of the torrential down pour of the November skies.

When we got to the men's department I looked through some Ralph Loren turtlenecks and found one that I liked. It was a soft peach color with a knit design on it. "Try this." I threw it at him and he sighed. "Oh just put it on!" I growled and looked at the clearance items for petites' jeans. I never was one to have long legs and I liked bright and earthy colors. Like I wore a brown spaghetti strap tank top and a bright pink t-shirt over it. Unlike my dull brother who must want to marry the color grey! I am the one who buys him colored clothes and create his outfits' everyday of the week including the weekends. So basically I was a fashion designer and his twin sister… "How do I look sis?" he walked out and found me. I looked at him and smiled. It was beautiful on him. "So I take it you won't be marrying the color grey?" I giggled and hugged him. "What?" he asked me and looked confused. "Nothing Conner…" I sighed and gave him five other shirts that were either shades of peach or green. What? I couldn't get him to wear another color besides his grey wife? I giggled at the thought again and sighed. I tried on a warm caramel colored shirt and then a green shirt. Conner got a kick out of me when I purposely grabbed a neon pink skirt and lemon shirt and black spaghetti tank top under it all. I looked like one of the girls on the schools' cheerleading team. It was almost embarrassing walking to Conner. "Why do you look like a kid colored it? It's so bright and it's different. I like it." He then smiled. "Don't push me with my colors…"I showed one of my fangs and winked. "Don't bite me vampire girl." He giggled and kissed my cheek.

By four-fifteen we had at least thirteen bags in our hands total. We walked back to my Tahoe and put all the bags in the back. On the door I noticed a tiny black line on the tinted windows. It was a message… all I could make out was "_we are coming for-"_ what were they coming for? Us? Me? Who was "we" anyway? I shrugged it off and walked to the driver's side and got in. "What were you looking at sis?" Conner asked and looked at me. "Oh nothing. It's nothing honest."I smiled and took off like a bat out of hell and Conner was gripping the arm rests with all the strength he could. I tried not laughing but I failed when I parked and kissed his cheek. "You looked like something was going to kill you if you moved brother!" I cracked up and he sighed annoyed at me laughing. "Well you drive like a maniac! It scared me!" he got out annoyed and I hugged him sweetly.

"How was shopping guys? You get the message too?" Craig was eyeing our intertwined hands and all the bags. I looked at him and made a tiny growl. "Look I'm sorry about earlier honestly I am and I want to know if you got the message _we are_-" "coming for… yeah I got it who did it? It is carved into my window. Why does it concern you?" I asked annoyed. "You are my best friend! I'm sorry that I freaking care about your safety!" he yelled at me. "You bit me and drank my blood you won a game you played with someone. But also, you still come around acting like nothing happened, but a lot did." I starred him down and started tearing, Conner hugged me in response. "I am sorry! I am not acting like that! Why do you say that!? I wasn't playing a game and I couldn't control myself!" he had thick ink blue lines running down his cheek, and a thin line of blood leaked up and out of his mouth. "I honestly am sorry…" he looked down, the tears stained his pale skin. "Why should we believe you?"Conner asked him staring him down and wrapped an arm around my waist holding me close to his side. "Because… I was already burned." Craig mumbled and fell onto the floor with his back bare with a symbol on his back in green letters. I was scared now; my body started trembling as I tried to walk towards him. I couldn't stand to look at him and not do anything to help him; but I'm terrified of Craig. "We have to help him Conner. Please I can't stand to see him in pain." I looked at Conner teary eyed. "Yes get him into a blue healer and I will remove the burn from his back." He sighed and let go of my waist. "Ok…" I put a blue healing spell onto him and the green was bubbling and making gurgling noises when I lifted it off of his back. "Amazing, I have never seen this type of ink before we must get a sample of it before we dispose of it." Conner looked at it carefully. We took a small sample and killed the ink and Conner started running tests on it while I made sure the burn was completely gone. And it was. The lights went black and I was gone…


	4. Chapter 3: Held Hostage

Chapter 3: Held hostage

"Where? When? Where am I?!" I cried blindfolded. "Shut up and stay still," a muffled growl hissed at me. "Ok, we are almost ready. Move her onto the table and we will start." Another voice said to someone and I was lifted into the air. I felt defenseless. I couldn't figure out why I was being touched. My neck and arms were warm from the hands feeling them. Then three pairs of teeth bite into me… I was struggling and I let out a piercing scream but nobody came, nobody heard my plea, I was the rouge vampires' meal.

Soon I was lying in a white mist floating. I couldn't feel my limbs and I was not breathing. Nor was I struggling to breath. It was calming for some reason; not needing to move or think. I could just lay here and relax. But, how did I get here? "Breathe… Please breathe!" a frantic whisper cried and I tried looking from where the voice came from but no luck. "Please!" it pleaded with me so I tried breathing and then everything came like a tidal wave of consciousness and then a second wave of extreme pain. I opened my eyes and I only saw a blonde haired boy with emerald green eyes. He had to of been human but I couldn't tell, I was crying too much. "Don't worry I will get you to safety," he then picked me up and I curled against his muscular body and tried my hardest to stay awake. I was awake the whole three hour drive in the backseat of his truck with bandages wrapped around the bite marks which turned a weird green color, but still was bleeding. "Who are you?" I quietly asked and sat up. "My name is Eric. What is yours and are you a vampire?" he tacked onto his question. "My name… my name is Destiny. And I'm a human fairy vampire." I gulped, "Are you a vampire?" "No, I'm human. Don't worry your safe with me Destiny. Ok? Now get some sleep and we will talk more when you are feeling better." Eric smiled and continued to drive up the street. "Where are we going?" I asked him laying back down feeling light headed. "My place, why?" he looked at me in his rear view mirror. "I just wanted to know so that I can call my older brother to pick me up. Him or maybe Craig did. I am just hoping that you will have some blood bags around you place." I sighed and heard my stomach growl. "No one is picking you up; your staying with me. You don't know that do you? The queen wished to see her closest friend daughter, not sure why though." He continued driving until we hit the main highway into the city of Toulouse. We got onto the three- ninety- five ramp and he took of faster than I ever would. I will tell you it scared me a little, but it was also fun because I could see cars fly past us and have shocked faces. But they were just my many reflections as I thought what was happening wasn't right. "Let me out! I don't want to go see her! She is going to kill me! I didn't break any rules! Honest!" I started bawling my eyes out and I got tired very quickly from my blood loss and I had to lay down sobbing. "We know she just wants to talk, especially since you are the daughter of Mallory, she knows what happened Halloween night and she wants to know if your alright, besides you were the queens favorite." He smirked and made a little flip of his gold hair. "Favorite… What do you mean?" "Out of your whole family the queen likes you I am not sure why though. She said something about you having pretty wings that look like lilac petals, I think. Not that sure though." He tried to calm me down but it didn't really work. All I wanted to do is curl up in a ball and die. But apparently I wasn't allowed to do that, so I kept my mouth shut and quietly cried in the back seat feeling the bandages that covered my scars; I wanted to just rip them off and show the world that I, the daughter of a vampire and a fairy, I, the twin sister of an amazing older brother had been burned by the gang of vampires. I felt horrible by the time we reached the well lit area. My body ached and I was hungry. I could have fed on animals and that's only for the freshie vampires. My god I was going to go insane! I made a hissing growl when he came to the door and tried to let me out. I wasn't going to let it- I wouldn't let him- why did I let him pick me up? Ow. My head hurts now… why do I set myself up for these situations? "Put. Me. Down." I heaved hissing at him but he didn't listen, no he _had_ to keep me in a tight grip. "No, you need to see the queen Destiny. You will get blood soon. I promise. I just hope this can sustain your hunger?" he asked and took the hand closest to my face and cut it open, then let the red liquid trickle down onto my lips. I licked my lips and closed my eyes. I felt my fang protrude out of my gum line. "Be careful, you can't kill the messenger


End file.
